


Unexpected Encounters

by Ercon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, EVERYTHING FEELS, M/M, Novel, Short, Steve Rogers Feels, stucky feels, what the hell are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercon/pseuds/Ercon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve took a tentative step towards the entrance, and knocked. He raised his shield, expecting trap. The afternoon sunshine glinted on the rare metal as he angled it towards himself.</p>
<p>Then he waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounters

Steve was looking at the building with a helpless gaze. The run-down hotel looked like as if it’d been pulled straight out of a horror movie. The windows were filthy; the main entrance was overgrown by weeds. There was an old fountain in the garden, but it was obvious that there hadn’t been any water in it for years now and its white marble was completely covered by moss.

_What the hell am I doing here_ , Steve thought; he was spinning the letter in his hands again, the letter that’d made him come here, to the far end of nothing. There was only an address in it, and a big letter _S._ Steve didn’t know what to think of it. His first instinct had been to throw the letter away, the letter he’d found in front of his door, but his curiosity had taken the better of him.

He took a tentative step towards the entrance, and knocked. He raised his shield, expecting trap. The afternoon sunshine glinted on the rare metal as he angled it towards himself.

Then he waited.

Nobody answered the door. The house stood quietly in the eerie silence. Steve tried it a couple more times, with no result.

_Damn it_ , he muttered, and with a sudden rush of anger, he put his shield back to his back, and raised his right leg for a kick. The hinges were torn off from immediately, and the door flew back to the inside of the building.

Steve huffed with satisfaction then took a step inside the hotel. The rotten floorboard squeaked under his legs, as if there was a cat trapped beneath it. The hall was tiny and dirty, but it was empty, save a few spiders and mice.  

“Hey!” he shouted. His voice echoed between the moldering walls, but again, there came no answer. After a couple of other attempts, thinking that he’d been just made a fool, Steve turned to leave. Captain America or not, he didn’t exactly feel safe in an old, frightening hotel like this. He was about to reach the door, when suddenly he heard something move behind him.  

He spun around, grabbing for his shield, to protect himself from whatever was coming for him, but there was just one man, standing still in the sunshine that shone through the dirty glass. He wore black clothes, his long, dark hair in his face, but Steve could see his pale, grey-blue eyes staring at him. His left arm was made of metal, and Steve knew that there was a red star hidden on his shoulder. Steve’s ragged breathing was audible sound in the whole building.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, then Steve managed a broken sound: 

“Bucky?” 

Then suddenly both of them moved, practically flying towards each other, into each other arms, to be reunited in a hot embrace.  Steve felt tears blurring his vision. As he pulled his face away from his behind friend, he saw that Bucky felt the same way. 

“How?” that was all he could ask, but Bucky put his fingers on his mouth to hush, to quiet him. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered quietly. His breath tickled Steve’s cheek. “The only thing that matter is that can see you again. Not for a long time, but not for the last, either, I promise,” he continued. 

Then the Winter Soldier carefully leaned towards him, and Steve closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to finally feel his lips on his own, but then the sensation never came.  

The Captain opened his eyes, dizzy with confusion.  

He was laying in his bed, Natasha sitting next to him, looking at him with a careful, inquiring look. 

“What did you dream about? You cried,” she informed him. Steve averted his gaze quickly, embarrassed and angry. 

“Nothing,” he answered, “it was just something impossible.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading. Comments are very much appriciated too! Also, if you find any grammatical mistakes, feel free to correct me! #notanativespeaker
> 
> My tumblr is hannalux.tumblr.com, if you want to cry about Stucky with me.


End file.
